Crisis matrimonial II
by Suki angeles
Summary: Luego de siete años de matrimonio, Serena y Darien se verán enfrentados a una nueva crisis que amenaza su felicidad. ¿Serán capaces esta vez de vencerla? Pasen y lean. Continuación (Crisis Matrimonial)


**Hola! A solicitud de **_**criztal**__**y Sakuchik**_** me decidí a crear una segunda parte de esta historia, espero les guste…**

**Y como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**CRISIS MATRIMONIAL II: LA CRISIS DE LOS HIJOS**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Nuestra querida pareja está próxima a cumplir siete años de feliz matrimonio y hace tres se habían convertido en los dichosos padres de una hermosa niña pelirrosa llamada Rini (quien según los cálculos realizados había sido concebida en una desenfrenada tarde de pasión en una consulta médica), quien era la pequeña alegría del hogar junto a su hermosa madre por supuesto.

A pesar de que ambos seguían amándose profundamente y la llegada de la pequeña no había hecho más que reforzar el amor que se profesaban uno al otro, la rutina diaria y el cansancio comenzaba a desgastar la relación, la aventura y el romanticismo habían sido reemplazados por la maternidad y la responsable crianza de esta nueva vida.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

¿Te has dado cuenta lo amargada que está la enfermera Ikeda? Arrastra una cara de tres metros y anda regañando a medio mundo. – Comentó de pronto una joven enfermera a una colega a su lado.

Si tienes razón, se rumorea que está teniendo problemas en su matrimonio y por eso está con ese estado de ánimo. – Respondió la chica.

Bueno, después de siete años de matrimonio y con un hijo a cuestas era de esperarse que la relación se desgastara. ¿No crees? – Agregó la primera chica observando seriamente hacia el infinito.

Creo que tienes razón, he visto muchos casos similares y es muy difícil conllevar la convivencia con la pareja y la crianza de los hijos, la mujer se descuida y el hombre pierde ese romanticismo con el que en principio nos hace caer. ¡Adiós aventura y romanticismo! – Contestó nuevamente la chica dando un hondo suspiro.

Mientras las dos chicas daban por finalizada su conversación y comenzaban a realizar sus rondas, un pelinegro con cara de sorpresa y algo alarmado las observaba atentamente mientras se retiraban.

¡Doctor Chiba! Por fin lo encuentro, el director del hospital necesita verlo en su oficina un momento. – Anunció de pronto un enfermero sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Gracias Joe, voy enseguida. – Señaló inmediatamente el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la oficina del director.

Hace casi dos años Darien había logrado conseguir el puesto y el honor de ser el jefe del área de cirugía, un puesto que jamás le otorgaban a médicos tan jóvenes, pero que el pelinegro había logrado obtener mediante mucho esfuerzo y dedicación; por lo que todas las semanas debía encontrarse con el director del hospital para comentarle todo lo relacionado con su área a cargo.

Justamente se encontraba camino a la oficina del director cuando por casualidad escuchó a dos de sus enfermeras hablando sobre la crisis matrimonial que vivía otra de sus colegas, no pudo evitar recordar a Serena y lo seria que se le veía últimamente, no se notaba amargada ni enojada ni ninguna de las cosas que aquellas muchachas mencionaban, pero sin duda hace mucho tiempo había perdido esa vitalidad inmadura con que la conoció y esa sonrisa chispeante que lo había conquistado y ahora sumando lo recién escuchado su preocupación aumentaba. ¿Su princesa había dejado de ser feliz? ¿El sería el culpable de su infelicidad…? ¿Estaban en medio de una crisis?

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

¿Darien qué te pasa hoy? – Señaló de pronto Serena a su esposo mientras recogía los platos recién utilizados en la cena. – Has estado muy callado. ¿Tienes algún problema en el hospital? – Agregó en tono preocupado.

No es nada, es sólo que… - Darien había estado toda la cena analizando los gestos y expresiones de su esposa, para comprobar si realmente mostraba signos de infelicidad, sin duda el escuchar esa conversación lo había dejado bastante intranquilo. "Nota mental: Nunca volver a escuchar conversaciones ajenas".

¿Serena…? – Comenzó a preguntar algo dubitativo el pelinegro.- ¿Tú… Eres feliz?

Serena lo miró extrañada un par de segundos, no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta por parte de su esposo. - ¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso? – Fue la respuesta de la rubia.

Este, bueno… No estoy seguro en realidad, pero por favor respóndeme. ¿Realmente eres feliz? – Volvió a interrogar el pelinegro con preocupación en su voz.

Serena le otorgó una cálida sonrisa, que aunque tranquilizadora denotaba cansancio, para luego responder. – Darien, la verdad es que yo… - De pronto fue interrumpida por el llanto de la pequeña que al parecer había despertado de un feo sueño.

Yo iré. – Dijo rápidamente la rubia, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la habitación de la pequeña.

La noche llegó pronto y ambos esposos se dirigieron en silencio a la cama, Serena le dio un tierno beso de buenas noches en la frente a su esposo y acomodándose a su lado se quedó dormida. De esta manera la pregunta quedaba sin responder y como consecuencia de esto, el esposo quedaba sin dormir.

_¿Podría ser que…? No, no y no, con Serena estamos bien. – _Se decía a sí mismo el pelinegro mientras hacía su ronda habitual por el hospital. – _Pero y si… ¿Entonces por qué no me dijo inmediatamente que es feliz? Será que…_

Buenos días doctor Chiba. – Lo saludó educadamente una de las enfermeras a la que escuchó el día anterior.

Buenos días enfermera Nomura. – Respondió cortésmente el saludo, mientras se retiraba para continuar su ronda, pero su duda que a estas alturas ya era existencial lo hizo girarse y volver a dirigirse a la chica.

Disculpe… - Señaló de pronto haciendo que la chica se dirigiera nuevamente hacia él.

Si dígame, doctor. – Respondió la enfermera centrando su atención nuevamente en el pelinegro.

Bueno, la verdad es que, me gustaría saber… - Darien no sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema. – No es nada, por favor continúe. – Señaló rápidamente siguiendo el también con su trabajo.

Este tema era bastante serio como para conversarlo con su enfermera, de hecho para conversarlo con cualquier persona, pero tenía que saber algo de algún modo, así que sacó su móvil y muy a su pesar marcó al número de la persona que más conocería a su esposa y sobre todo de temas amorosos.

Hola. – Habló con algo de timidez el pelinegro.

¡Darien! ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¿Todo bien? – La rubia sin duda nunca perdería su histrionismo.

Si Mina, todo bien, sólo necesito conversar algo contigo… Este. ¿Podríamos juntarnos para almorzar? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

¡Claro que sí! Si este es todo un acontecimiento. ¡El doctor Chiba llamándome! – Respondió la chica feliz al otro lado de la línea.

De acuerdo, no vemos a las dos entonces. – Terminó la conversación el pelinegro, aún preguntándose si esto sería una buena idea.

Bueno, ese es mi problema. – Finalizó el pelinegro, una vez reunido con Mina y habiéndole contado la conversación escuchada y sus dudas respecto a la felicidad de Serena.

¿Y no has pensado en preguntarle directamente a ella y evitarte toda esta crisis mental? – Preguntó con gesto serio la rubia, quien dado q que era la diosa de Venus había decidido traspasar todo su "conocimiento" sobre el amor a otros y hoy se dedicada a la terapia de parejas en crisis.

Si lo hice, es decir, bueno algo hablamos anoche, pero en realidad no me respondió nada, quizás quiso evadir el tema a propósito porque mis sospechas son ciertas y… No lo sé Mina, tengo miedo. – Respondió con absoluta sinceridad el pelinegro, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por hablar de esto con la chica o mejor dicho con alguien.

Yo creo Darien. – Señaló seriamente la chica con cara de experta en el tema. – Que ustedes necesitan algo de aventura en su relación, ya sabes, después de todas las batallas y esas cosas que vivimos, ustedes se acostumbraron a la adrenalina y ahora la ausencia de estas cosas les está pasando la cuenta. – Agregó.

¿De verdad lo crees Mina? – Preguntó Darien sin estar seguro del todo.

Claro, claro. – Agregó haciendo su clásico gesto despreocupado con la mano. – Mira, esto es lo que haremos…

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

El día había comenzado como de costumbre y luego de despedirse de su esposa, Darien había salido en marcha hacia su trabajo, o eso era lo que Serena creía.

El día ya había avanzado y Serena se encontraba ordenando algunas cosas en la sala cuando sintió un leve golpe en la puerta, se dirigió hasta ella comprobando que no había nadie al otro lado, solo un pequeño trozo de papel con una nota en el.

_Sailor Moon, sabemos quién eres, si quieres volver a ver con vida a tu esposo ven sola al parque Nº 10 cerca del lago a penas se esconda el sol._

_Sin trucos, estaremos vigilándote._

¡Darien! Fue lo único audible que salió de los labios de la rubia, quien releía la nota una y otra vez intentando convencerse de que lo escrito en ella era realmente era cierto.

Inmediatamente llamó al hospital para confirmar que esto fuera alguna clase de broma, solo para confirmar a través de la asistente de su esposo, que éste no había llegado a trabajar al hospital hoy.

Sentía como las piernas le temblaban y la angustia se apoderó de su pecho, ya casi se ponía el sol por lo que tenía poco tiempo y no podía avisarle a ninguna de las chicas ya que esto podría poner en peligro la vida de su esposo y la de ellas mismas, se encontraba analizando sus posibilidades cuando un nuevo golpe en la puerta la devolvió a la realidad.

¡Hola ingrata, tiempo sin vernos! – Saludó alegremente Mina, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta como siempre, sin esperar la invitación a pasar.

¿Mina, que haces aquí? – Preguntó Serena, algo extrañada de verla ahí.

Estaba en el vecindario por un trabajo y decidí darme una vuelta por tu casa ya que hace tiempo no nos vemos. – Respondió Mina con gesto alegre. – Pero… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo? – Agregó rápidamente al ver la cara de pánico que tenía su amiga.

No es solo que… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – Preguntó de pronto fingiendo tranquilidad.

Claro amiga, lo que quieras. – Respondió inmediatamente la rubia.

Podrías cuidar a Rini por algunas horas, se me presentó algo y no puedo llevarla conmigo. – Señaló Serena.

Claro ningún problema, pero… ¿Es algo grave? No tienes buen semblante. – Preguntó Mina con preocupación.

No es nada serio, solo es un trámite algo aburrido para Rini. Gracias por tu ayuda. – Respondió mientras se ponía su abrigo y daba un fuerte abrazo a su hija indicándole que se quedaría algunas horas con su tía Mina. – Por favor cuídala mucho. – Prácticamente le suplicó a su amiga, quien sólo asintió en respuesta. Finalmente salió aprisa del lugar en dirección al parque.

El lugar estaba completamente desierto, mientras el sol otorgaba sus últimos rayos para dar paso al bello resplandor de la luna, Serena no podía oír nada más que su propia respiración y su corazón que latía agitado por el terror que la invadía, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, un número desconocido, probablemente de un teléfono público.

Sailor Moon, supongo que has venido sola y no le has dicho a nadie. ¿Verdad? – Preguntó una voz masculina que no pudo identificar al otro lado de la línea.

Sí, he venido sola. - Respondió la rubia con seguridad. – Y si lo que quieres es pelea, muéstrate cobarde y sin duda te complaceré.

No te recordaba tan aguerrida mi querida guerrera de la luna. – Rió burlonamente la voz al otro lado del teléfono. - Un coche pasará a recogerte en algunos segundos, sube a él sin preguntar nada. ¿Entendiste?

La rubia no alcanzó a contestar ya que la llamada finalizó y un coche con vidrios polarizados se detuvo frente a ella.

Tal como le habían ordenado Serena subió en el, inmediatamente alguien le vendó la vista y a ciegas sintió como el coche partía a rumbo desconocido.

Luego de una hora aproximadamente de viaje, el coche finalmente se detuvo, Serena bajó aún con la vista vendada, mientras la guiaban a través de unas escaleras.

¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Preguntó la chica, luego de unos minutos de largo silencio.

¿Dónde está mi esposo? – Volvió a preguntar la rubia al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta.

Nuevamente nada, sentía como la mandíbula comenzaba a tiritarle por la ira y el miedo que sentía en ese momento, cuando de pronto una suave música comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar.

De pronto sintió como unas grandes manos recorrían el contorno de sus brazos, cuello y boca para continuar hasta la venda que le había puesto y arrancársela.

Le tomó unos segundos acostumbrar sus ojos a la tenue luz del lugar, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en una acogedora habitación con hermosas flores en todos los extremos y una pequeña chimenea al final de ella, siguió recorriendo el lugar con su vista deteniéndose de pronto en su esposo quien vestía su traje de Tuxedo Mask y se encontraba frente a ella, sonriente y con dos copas de vino sobre sus manos.

Darien… ¿Qué, qué es esto? – Preguntó la rubia con absoluta confusión en su rostro.

Es una sorpresa para ti. ¿Te gustó? – Respondió el pelinegro mientas su sonrisa desaparecía poco a poco, al ver como la cara de su esposa pasaba desde el horror a la irá en una fracción de segundos.-

¿Te gustó? ¿Qué si me gustó? – Contestó la chica con cierta ironía. - ¡Por la mierda Darien casi me da un infarto pensando que te había pasado algo! – Exclamó mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Yo… Lo siento – Agregó avergonzado el pelinegro dejando las copas a un lado y corriendo desesperado a abrazar a su esposa rogando perdón.

Yo… No quería asustarte, solo quería darte un poco de aventura y romanticismo, quería que volvieras a ser feliz conmigo. – Comentó el pelinegro con gesto triste.

Mi amor… - Señaló la rubia tomando a su esposo por ambos lados del rostro, propinándole un dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Mi mayor felicidad son ustedes, Rini y tú. Vivir y enfrentar el día a día juntos y formar nuestra familia es mi mayor aventura. Una aventura de tres personas y en cuanto al romanticismo… Bueno yo no me enamoré de ti precisamente porque fueras un romántico empedernido. – Agregó entre risas. - Yo te amo por cómo eres, con tus virtudes y tus defectos, no me interesa tener a un hombre que me de flores y chocolates, sólo te amo a ti, mi serio y responsable doctor… - Finalizó dándole un beso aún mayor cargado de amor.

Amor… es que ya no ríes como antes, yo creía que tu tal vez ya no eras… - Intentaba darle entender sus dudas a su esposa, siendo silenciado por sus labios nuevamente.

Si crees que he perdido la alegría porque no estoy corriendo y riendo por todos lados como solía hacerlo antes, no es porque sea menos feliz hoy que en el pasado, es porque ahora ambos somos responsables de una vida y por el bien de ella yo he debido madurar. – Señaló la rubia con gesto dulce.

Y si estoy cansada no es por el tedioso trabajo que me provoca cuidar de Rini, el cansancio es de tanto jugar con ella, porque disfruto al máximo todos los momentos que vivimos juntas, al igual que los momentos que nosotros dos compartimos. – Agregó con una sonrisa.

Darien daba gracias al cielo de que sus dudas hayan sido infundadas y de que su esposa fuera feliz a su lado igual como el primer día.

Amor, creo que es tiempo de volver a casa. – Agregó el pelinegro besando la frente de su esposa, separándose levemente de ella.

¡Estás loco Chiba! Después del susto que me hiciste pasar lo mínimo que puedes hacer es hacerle pasar una buena noche a tu esposa y complacerla en este lugar que preparaste. – Respondió la rubia en tono sugerente, mientras se colgaba del cuello del pelinegro comenzando a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

Darien no necesitaba más charla ni más indicaciones, sólo necesitaba sentir el tibio cuerpo de su esposa bajo el, confirmando el amor que aún sentían el uno por el otro. De esta manera se entregaron como tantas noches a la pasión y al amor que según parecía nunca dejarían de sentir mutuamente.

Darien… A pesar de que me diste un susto de muerte, gracias por este día. – Susurró la rubia entre los brazos de su esposo.

Gracias a ti por amarme y ser parte de mi vida. – Respondió el pelinegro besando cálidamente su frente.

¿Darien? – Preguntó la chica con timidez.

Mmm – Fue la leve repuesta del pelinegro, quien comenzaba a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo después de la actividad física realizada.

Este… No sé si sea el mejor momento para decirte esto, pero… - Se interrumpió ella misma, con algo de inseguridad en su voz.

¿Pero? – Repitió el pelinegro, devolviendo su completa atención a su esposa.

Bueno, mentí un poquitito cuando dije que la mayor aventura de mi vida éramos nosotros tres… - Agregó la chica mientras alzaba su cabeza para encontrarse con la azul mirada de su esposo.

¿A qué te refieres con que mentiste? – Preguntó Darien aún más dudoso.

Es que…. Bueno, ahora será una aventura de cuatro personas… Estoy embarazada. – Respondió la chica incorporándose levemente para ver la reacción de su esposo.

¿Estás? ¿De verdad? – Preguntó el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa en los labios incorporándose por completo para admirar a su esposa en su totalidad.

La rubia sólo asintió feliz en respuesta.

¡Gracias! ¡Gracias amor! ¡Te amo! – Exclamó el pelinegro llenó de júbilo, mientras alternaba fugaces besos entre los labios de su esposa y su vientre desnudo.

¿Podía la vida ser aún mejor? ¿Podría haber imaginado en todos sus años de solitaria niñez y juventud que algún sería merecedor de este hermoso regalo llamado familia?

Si estas eran las crisis matrimoniales de las que hablaba todo el mundo, cuatro, diez, incluso mil crisis más podría soportar si eran iguales a esta. La increíble sensación que sentía en este momento no podía compararse con nada, sin duda esto era la verdadera felicidad.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte de la historia y como siempre, espero con ansias sus rw.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y disfrutar esta historia junto mi.**

**¡Besos y nos leemos!**


End file.
